The Battle for the North
by Straight8s
Summary: in an alternate universe there are three main factions. the Greeks, the Romans and the Norse. after centuries of fighting one another, a new enemy has risen from the darkness. coming to conquer them all. can they put aside their differences and come togther to save the world from endless snow?


**A/N: hey guys, this story is partially inspired by game of thrones. There are four factions, there are the Romans, the Greeks, the Norse and a mysterious fourth faction to be revealed at a later date. This story takes place in a separate universe from the books, but will have some similarities. In this story the only landmass on earth is north america**

 **Now here are some descriptions.**

 **strengths/weaknesses**

 **Norse: the Norse are masters of the sea, able to travel great distances in their long ships in a short amount of time. They are feared by their enemies for thirst for battle and their tendency to go berserk in the heat of battle and the fact they do not fear death, believing that they are meant to die in battle. They are also naturally huge both in height and in strength. Their weaknesses are their almost complete lack of discipline and tendency to hurl themselves at their enemies, while this often results in them taking out quite a few foes, smart opponent can use this to their advantage. Drawing them out and picking them off from long range. Their leaders are often warriors who have proven themselves in battle. The Norse control the western half of Canada.**

 **Romans: the Romans are the most disciplined of the factions, using advanced tactics in battle to out smart and decimate their opponents. They also have a very formidable navy, while not as fast as the Norse ships that are used for lightning fast raids, they were capable of sinking enemy boats by slamming into them with a bronze battering ram attached to the front of the boat. Their battle prowess is only held back by their inability to make decisions quickly, while the Norse have one leader who makes all the decisions, the Romans have a senate that makes decisions for the entirety of Rome. this causes them to often take long periods of time to come to a decision. They also have the tendency to stab each other in the back. Their main leaders are Jason Grace and Reyna Ramirez. The Romans control the western half of the United States.**

 **Greeks: the Greeks are a mix of the Romans and Norse. They can exhibit discipline on the battlefield fighting together in units, but they tend to resort one on one fighting as the battle wears on. This is not always a weakness however, the Greeks are the best sword fighters out of the three known factions, and they use an unorthodox style of fighting that can take an enemy by surprise. They also have a good navy but it lacks the speed of the Norse ships and the sheer mass of the Roman navy. Their leader are Annabeth Chase and Clarisse La Rue. they control the eastern half of the united states.**

 **Unknown: name says it all.**

 **Weapons and equipment/abilities**

 **The Norse** **are born and raised in the frozen north, so they have a natural resistance to the cold. They only use bows for hunting, preferring to get up close and personal with one and two handed axes, swords and shields. They wear only light animal skins as armour which allows them more freedom of movement in a battle. When a Norse warrior goes berserk get out of their way, because they will kill anything in front of them. Also while in their crazed state they do not feel pain at all.**

 **The Romans** **are trained from birth to be soldier. Training in an assortment of weapons ranging from the short rang gladius to the long range bow and pilla. They wear heavy armour from head to toe that provides great protection to the wearer. When a Roman legion is in the tortoise formation there is not much you can do against them.**

 **The Greeks** **are masters of the hack and slash technique. while the Norse are charging you or the Romas are trying to stab you from behind their shields, the Greeks are rolling under your feet to trip you or side stepping and slashing your side open. They use swords with leaf shaped blades, bows and spears. They tend to go into battle wearing a bronze chest plate which is sometimes paired with with a helmet or shield of the same colour. If you get into a duel with a Greek you're pretty much guaranteed a quick trip to the afterlife.**

 **Brief histories of the factions**

 **The Norse** **have always raided the towns and cities of the Greeks and Romans. Using their ships to quickly attack and then sail away. The Romans and Greeks have both tried to go after them by boat and by land. But every time they tried they failed, either because their ships were not able to keep up or because the fierce wilderness of the Norse homeland made it too difficult and costly to continue after them. The Norse have never really tried to conquer either the Romans or the Greeks. The Norse worship a pantheon of warlike gods, and they often offer some kind of blood tribute to them whether it be the blood of their enemies or their own.**

 **The Romans/Greeks** **have always hated each other, mostly due to the fact the fact they each believe their own version of the gods is superior to the other. It has been many years since the last war between these two peoples, but their lives are still not peaceful thanks to the constant threat of attack from Norse raiders. They both have dreamed of complete control of north america.**

 **Their leaders**

 **The Norse:** **Percy is a giant of a man. Born for battle Percy's only wish in life is to bravely die in battle while taking out as many of his enemies as possible. While he does posses the Berserker blood rage that many of his people do, he is still quite intelligent and has outsmarted both the Greeks and the Romans on multiple occasions. He also hates the Romans since they killed both his parents when he was young. The Greeks and Romans call him the King of the North**

 **The Romans:** **both Jason and Reyna have both fought against the Norse their whole lives and have fought against Percy multiple times but have never been able to catch him. They both like all Romans believe they are the best at everything, but do not let that belief get them into unwinnable situations on the battlefield. Even though the Romans generally fight in units Jason and Reyna are both very capable one on one fighters. Reyna can achieve a similar blood rage to the Norse though it is not as easily triggered. Jason on the other hand can call down lightning and create destructive storms.**

 **The Greeks:** **Annabeth and Clarisse are almost the perfect combination of brains and brawn. Annabeth is the main battle strategist but can enter the fight if she has to, creating havoc with her dagger and lightning fast speed. Clarisse is as close to a Norse as Greek can get, she towers over all of her Greek countrymen and is trained in all manner of close range weaponry.**

 **Parentage**

 **Norse:** **both of Percy's parent were mortal but he is a devoted follower and blessed warrior of Odin.**

 **Romans:** **Jason is the son of Jupiter and a mortal woman. Reyna is the daughter of Bellona and a mortal man.**

 **Greeks:** **Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Clarisse is the daughter of Ares.**

 **A/N alright now you know pretty much everything you need to know about the factions. So how about a little teaser. But before that be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Narration by the leader of the unknown faction**

"We have been hidden for far too long."

"The warriors of the north are strong but they will not be able to stand against us alone."

"The Romans are too busy stroking their egos and letting their hatred for others blind them to the truth."

"The Greeks? Ha, the Greeks are too busy trying to survive the constant raids from the Norse and live in fear of a Roman invasion."

"Their division shall be their downfall."

"Soon I shall rise again. My hords shall crush their puny forces to dust."

"Yes, soon I shall rise and take back my birthright as the one true king of the north."

 **The end**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**


End file.
